


All For The Popcorn Chicken

by Amyiguess



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Happy Foxes (All For The Game), KFC, Minor Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker, Pizza Hut, Recreational Drug Use, This is just crack, This is so fucking dumb, Why Did I Write This?, cats: the musical, i did math for this, neil tries popcorn chicken, renee smokes weed cause i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyiguess/pseuds/Amyiguess
Summary: The foxes make a shocking discovery, Neil Josten has never tried popcorn chicken!(or, i'm so sorry about how stupid this is)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	All For The Popcorn Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it, popcorn chicken cult
> 
> I am so sorry for what you are about to read.

It was late, around 2 am, when the foxes decided they were hungry. They had just finished watching Cats: The Musical (that was their punishment for losing tonight’s game, Kevin said). Renée pitied the team and gave them some of her edibles to help them get through it.

With weed however, come the dreaded munchies. They had all nearly gone through an entire family sized bag of doritos each, when Nicky had the brilliant idea to order out. 

“Should we get an 18” meat lovers pizza?” Matt asked.  
“Get as many chicken wings as they’ll let you order.” Nicky said, he was hanging upside down from the couch and playing Bloody Knuckles with Aaron.  
“Where are you ordering from?” Dan asked.  
“Pizza hut.”  
“They have a KFC x Pizza Hut Popcorn Chicken Pizza. Get 7 of those. 18” too, to don’t cheap out, Boyd,” Nicky begged.  
“What the hell is popcorn chicken? Like, popcorn flavoured chicken? Chicken flavoured popcorn? Popcorn topped with chicken? Chicken topped with popcorn? Fuck that sounds good, actually,” Neil said.  
Everyone, including Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day and God herself, gasped.  
“Neil Abram Josten, Neilio Abramo Josteno, you have never had the food of the gods, the ambrosia that keeps the heavens together, the almighty popcorn chicken? You’ve never tasted pure joy? Unacceptable. Matthew, cancel the Pizza Hut order, wait no, get that anyway, and call KFC to order all the Popcorn Chicken they are willing to make at this time. We are about to pop our dear Neil’s metaphorical popcorn chicken cherry,” Nicky said, moving to stand on the coffee table as if he were a 13th century colonizer-oops, i mean explorer. Actually fuck that, fuck Colombus, fuck uhh Jaques Cartier and fuck Samuel de Champlain, I only know the French dudes, sorry, MacDonald sucked ass too, give the Natives their land back...where was I?  
“Junkie, this is unacceptable,” Andrew said, shaking his head. “You promised you had confessed all your lies.”  
“Surely it can’t be that good.”  
Cue the gasping.

An hour later, they were settled in the girl’s dorm with 8 pizzas, 96 chicken wings and 12 Glorious Large Popcorn Chicken Buckets containing 80 pieces of chicken each.  
“We may have slightly overdone it,” Renée said, staring at the amount of food piled on the table.  
“Shut your sexy mouth, we did not,” Allison said, grabbing a chicken wing. “This is your doing, babe. You get to take all the responsibility when Wymack asks why the team card was charged $381.66.”  
“We may have overdone it,” Matt reluctantly said.  
“Yeah, I heard it as I said it,” Allison agreed. “All in favour of blaming Renée anyway, say aye.”  
All the foxes ayed, even Renée, which is weird, but in character. 

They sat in a circle around the tantalizing buckets of popcorn chicken goodness.  
“Neil Josten, you may now experience true happiness,” Kevin said, dramatically handing over one piece of popcorn chicken.  
“How does this differ from a chicken nu-”  
“Finish that sentence and you will not live to see tomorrow,” Andrew threatened.  
Neil gulped. He knew Andrew would never harm him, but you didn’t see the glint in his eyes when he insulted the little pieces of heaven. 

Neil put the chicken in his mouth.  
He chewed.  
It was like seeing in colour for the first time.  
Nicky was right, he had never experienced true happiness until this moment.  
He grabbed another.  
And another.  
And another.  
The rest of the foxes joined in before Neil ate everything. 

Neil learned the meaning of life that day, it wasn’t finding a group of friends who would love you unconditionally, it wasn’t being the deadliest piece on the board, it wasn’t even exy.

No, the meaning of life isn’t all for the game.  
It’s all for the popcorn chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> Popcorn chicken is honestly average and I've had KFC a total of once. I actually went on the website to calculate the price, appreciate me.
> 
> This is an atrocity and 634 words you will never be able to unread. 
> 
> Here is my [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/all_for_the_raven_cycle/) please head over there for my dear friend Niko's visual representation of popcorn chicken.
> 
> If you're interestec in an Andreil Zine, please consider checking out flythroughthenight_andzine :) all the proceeds are going to the National Black Justice Coalition which is an organization dedidacted to helping Black LGBTQ+/SGL people. I tried linking the instagram and the NBJC website but the links aren't working for me right now, I'll try on my laptop a little later and post the links if they work.


End file.
